One Way To Get Over A Breakup
by XxConverseWithMyConversexX
Summary: After a horrible breakup for Sakura, her and Ino have a girl's night out and get kicked out of a bar, mistaken as prostitutes, and are picked up. But, what happens when they find out the truth about the man they are pleasuring? ShikaSaku -- AU
1. Girl's Night Out

**Hello hello hellooooo.  
****I am happy to announce my new story.  
It came to me one night in a dream.  
Hahaaa, literally.  
So, it's kinda going along by itself.  
But, while I'm still trying to figure this out, you can bare with me.  
Hopefully.  
Enjoyyy!**

**Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**The phone rang loudly in her ear. One time, two times, three times, four.

"Hello?" her best friend answered.

"Ino?" she said, crying.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Is it that dip-shit, Sasuke, again?"

"N...yeah."

"C'mon, Sakura. Get it together. You know what? I'm coming over. Get dressed."

"W-what? Why should I get dressed?"

"It's a surprise. Just get dressed. I'll be there in a minute."

"O-okay." The line went dead before she could say "goodbye".

Sakura put the phone on the receiver and looked down at the sheet covering her body. _How'd she know that I wasn't wearing any clothes? _She shrugged it off and walked from where she was on her couch, that she'd been sleeping on for two weeks straight because of her breakup with Sasuke, to the closet in her room. That was the first motivation she'd had since she last got up, which was just for some leftover, freezer-burned ice cream. She hadn't been in her room since the last night she'd seen him, where he broke up with her. They had just finished making love, and as she was about to go to sleep, he got up, began to put his wrinkly jeans on, and said, "Sakura, I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over," and, then, he made his way down the hall in her apartment and out of the door.

Sakura was so shocked, that she didn't have the words to stop him. After about ten minutes, she wrapped her sheets around her and dragged herself to the door. He left the door half-open, leaving her bare and exposed to a world she wasn't at all used to. A world where he wasn't there to protect her. A world where she was on her own. She gently closed the door and turned around, leaning against it, making it her refuge. She let the tears fall silently down her cheeks as she let her own body slide down the door. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first love. He was her first everything. Why would he break up with her so suddenly? That question still haunted her mind as she looked at the sheet-stripped bed that he'd always slept in with her. She threw the sheet around her onto the bed.

Sakura filed to the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower, shaving, and washing her hair. She got out of the shower, pulled a towel off of the back of the door and wrapped it around her, and went to her room. She flipped through the clothes in her closet that were clean. She pulled out some comfortable, loose jeans and a short-sleeved top. She searched the clothes on the floor, looking for a clean bra and some panties. She came across a foreign article of clothing and let go of the towel covering her. She held the shirt tightly and put it to her face as she stood. Although the odor of her apartment had set in to the shirt, she could still faintly detect Sasuke's smell. Her eyes began to water, but, she threw the shirt aside, holding the tears in. _C'mon, Sakura. Pull yourself together. It's been two weeks. I'm sure Sasuke has already moved on. He's probably out with some girl right now. Shit._ Jealously and anger boiled in her blood, but she "never mined" it as she picked up a bra and some panties and pulled them in place on her body. She dressed herself completely and went back to the bathroom. She looked at her pink, damp hair and fluffed it, attempting to make herself look pretty. That ultimately failed, seeing as how down she was.

There was a knock at her door.

Sakura shuffled down the hallway and answered the door.

"Sakura!" Ino burst through the door and gave her friend a hug.

"Hey," Sakura said sluggishly.

Ino held her by her shoulders and looked at her thoroughly. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"What the hell are _you_ wearing?" Sakura looked at Ino. She was wearing a tight, denim skirt with a red shirt that said "SPICY" on it, with a black leather jacket, and some long zebra print boots. Her make-up was caked and smeared onto her face.

"Something sexy, that's what!"

"Well, I'm wearing something comfortable. We're even."

"N-n-n-no. Come on. We are going to make you sexy."

"Wh-" Sakura was interrupted as she was pushed right back into her bedroom.

"I'm gonna have to tell the girls that we're gonna be late." Ino pulled out her cell phone and sent a few texts before going to Sakura's closet and shifting through her clothes.

"Wait? Girls?"

"Yes, girls."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Man, you do not have one sexy thing to wear."

"Where the fuck are we-"

Sakura was interrupted once again. "Here we go!"

Sakura looked at the piece of clothing Ino held up, one of the pieces of lingerie she wore for Sasuke. It was a light pink spaghetti-strapped top that was corseted at the bust and lacy on the stomach, cascading down empire style.

"I am not wearing that out in public!"

"C'mon, Sakura! This is perfect! Loosen up a bit. Here," she pulled out a large, cotton jacket. "You can wear this over it."

Sakura sweat-dropped at Ino's sarcasm. "No, that's okay, Ino."

"Well, c'mon, then! You're extremely pretty! Flaunt yourself!"

Sakura shook her head and took the top.

"Yes! Okay, so.." Ino began flipping through the closet again. She found some tight, denim Bermuda shorts and threw them over her head at Sakura.

"Thanks," Sakura said bitterly.

"Okay, now for some cute shoes." Ino looked at the shoe-holder Sakura had attached to her door. All she had in there were her nurse shoes, tennis shoes, and her mission sandals. Nothing she could work with. Ino turned back to Sakura. "Do you have any other shoes than these?"

Sakura pondered her question. "Well, yeah."

"Okay, good. Where?"

Sakura'd only worn those shoes for Sasuke. But, Ino would never quit, so she decided to reveal them. She walked next to Ino at the closet and put her hands right in the middle of her clothes. She pulled the clothes back, revealing four rows of extremely expensive, nice shoes.

"Oh, my fucking God. Where the hell did you get these shoes?!"

"I don't remember. It was a while back."

Ino pulled out some leopard print wedged heels with a cute, little peep toe. "These are fucking perfect!" Ino hurled them back at Sakura. "Okay, now. Get dressed."

Sakura pulled her old clothes off and put the new outfit on. She walked in front of the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Oh, my God. Fucking gorgeous." Ino took a hold of Sakura's shoulders, placing her head on her hand. "Now, I gotta do your make-up. Hair will be last."

"Oh, great," Sakura sighed.

**-two hours later-**

"What the hell are we doing here?" Sakura asked, pulling her purple suede jacket closer to her. She looked around the crowded bar and at the faces swarming around her.

"We're here to meet some people," Ino said, searching through the crowd.

"Like who?"

"Hinata! Tenten! Temari!" Ino ran to three girls, two sitting on bartools at the counter, and one standing up, talking to the ones on the chairs.

"Ino!..Hey, girl!..How are you?" they all said simultaneously.

Sakura walked up beside Ino.

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Where have you been, bitch?!" Temari ran to her, pushing her shoulder playfully.

"Sorry," Sakura chuckled. "I was... held up." She gave a sweet smile.

Temari looked at her, knowing she was lying. "Whatever, 'Kura. Well, c'mon. We're going to have so much fun tonight. Everything in the past is behind us. I'mma get us some drinks, okay?"

Sakura smiled at Temari. She always new what drink made her feel better, so her trust was on Temari. Sakura looked at Hinata and Tenten. "Well, what are you guys doing here? What happened to Naruto and Neji?"

Hinata shuddered at Naruto's name. "W-well, I-I think S-sasuke got to his friends. Uh, N-naruto broke up with me."

"Same for me and Neji. Shitface-" Tenten was interrupted by her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Neji's name was on the Caller ID. "Speak of the devil." She answered the call. "Hello?"..."What do you want?"..."Wh-what?"..."You do?"..."What's the catch? Are you just trying to hurt me again?"..."Yeah, you're right about that."..."What?"..."But, I'm out with my friends."..."I can't do that."..."Oh, Neji. Don't say things like that. You make me blush!".....

"What do you think she's talking about?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"I dunno, 'Kura. She's t-taking a while," Hinata replied.

"Ugh, fine!"..."Fine, fine. I'll see you in a little bit."..."Alright."..."I love you, too." Tenten ended the call and stuck her phone back into her pocket. "Guess what, you guys?"

"What?" Sakura and Hinata asked at the same time, seeing as they were the only ones listening, since Ino went off with some boy and Temari was flirting with the bartender to get free drinks.

"Neji decided to get back together with me!" Tenten jumped when she said Neji's name.

Sakura and Hinata both smiled sweetly, but were sour on the inside, because they missed their exes more and more each second.

"But, he wants to see me right now. So, I'll see you guys later. Tell Temari and Ino I said bye!" Tenten ran out of the door.

Sakura and Hinata watched her run out of the door. They looked at each other and then at Ino who came up to them and asked, "Where's Tenten going?"

"Neji called her and wanted to get back together with her. He wanted to see her so she went to go meet up with him," Sakura told her.

"Aw, damn it. We were going to have a fun, ex-free night. Oh,well. Fuck Neji and Tenten. We'll have fun on our own. C'mon, Sakura. Let's go dance," Ino whined.

"Hey, guys, I got us some drinks!" Temari interrupted.

"Never mind, then," Ino muttered.

Behind Temari were as many shots as Sakura could think of, whole bottles of vodka and sake, a few martinis, and she could have sworn there were every single kind of liqueur she could think of. But, she did spot one drink that really made her forget her problems: an electric blue margarita.

"Who's margarita is that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's yours, of course," Temari replied, picking the drink up and holding it in front of Sakura like bait.

Sakura took the the cocktail and put her lips to the cup. As she drank, she could feel the cool, blue liquid sliding down her throat, refreshing her thirst, mind, and body. It flowed into her and made her feel comfortable with herself, not how she always thought of herself - small and ugly - and it soothed and made all of her problems disappear.

"Mm.." Sakura let out. She pulled the cup from her lips. "You always know what I need, Temari."

"And the best thing is, these are free!" Temari exclaimed.

Sakura sweat-dropped, knowing that Temari seduced the bartender into giving her free drinks. She drank every last drop and looked at Temari. "Can I get one more?"

Temari nodded and went back to work.

Ino picked up the entire bottle of vodka took the top off. "Here's to being single." She lifted the bottle up and took a large gulp. She squinted her eyes from the taste and smeared her make-up even more by wiping her eyes, then she took another sip.

**-four and a half bottles of vodka later-**

"Woo!" Sakura heard Ino riding the crowd and causing a riot in the small, raving bar.

Temari was conked out, spread across the barstools. Luckily, Ino was causing a rave, otherwise, Temari would have been raped by now. Hinata sat on one of the barstools next to Temari and took a little sip of each shot that hadn't been drunken by Ino. Sakura noticed the security guards and bartenders trying to get Ino from the hands of the drunken people. Sakura shook her head and asked for another electric blue margarita. As soon as she got her new drink, she gulped it down. This had been her fifteenth one, so she thought she had an immunity. Turns out, she'd just been tipsy before and now she was beginning to feel the alcohol overcome her body. Her mind slowly began to race, and she almost felt like she was on top of the world, except the slight buzzing getting louder and louder by the second. She turned and joined the crowd, not consciously knowing what she was really doing. The crowd swirled around her and eventually picked her up and she met Ino at the top.

"Woo!" Sakura yelled with Ino.

But, much to their surprise, four, large body guards burst through the crowd and all of the people that were carrying the two girls dropped their hands to turn and look at the large men.

"Where are the culprits that started the riot?" one of the four men called out.

All of the drunken crowd lifted their hands and pointed directly at Sakura and Ino. The men filed over to the small girls.

"I can take care of these little girls," one of the men stepped up and walked towards them.

"W-wait! We didn't do anything!" Ino cried out as he grabbed both her and Sakura's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say," he said as he led them outside of the bar.

"What are you doing?" Sakura interrogated.

"Kicking you out," he replied.

"You can't do that! We have rights!"

"Oh, yeah? Watch me," he slammed the door shut in their faces.

Sakura turned and looked at Ino. "Now what are we supposed to do? Ugh.. I need tequila. Oh, wait. I can't have any because you had to start a riot and get us kicked out of the bar."

"Hey, hey, now! Don't get mad at me! The night's still young! We can still have fun," Ino said.

"Damn it, Ino. Let's go."

Sakura and Ino began walking down the street, until they were stopped by a car.

The car was a black color and had tinted windows, carefully concealing the driver inside. It kind of resembled a coffin, but others could think otherwise. The window automatically rolled down.

"Hey, girls," a dark, husky voice called from inside.

Sakura looked worriedly at Ino, but, Ino took the opportunity for fun.

"Hey, sexy," Ino leaned down into the window so she could see his face.

He wore a nice, black tuxedo and his hair tied back into a ponytail. He had lightly rimmed eyeglasses on that framed his face perfectly, making his conceited smirk sufficiently sexy.

"You ladies doing anything tonight?" he asked, smirking even wider.

"No, I don't think so. Right, Sakura?" Ino looked back at Sakura.

Sakura stared blankly at Ino. "What?" she answered arrogantly.

Ino looked back at the man. "I'll be right back. I need to discuss something with my partner."

He nodded and sat back in a lazy position.

Ino walked over to Sakura. "C'mon! We have to! Let's have some fun, with men, for God's sake!

"But, Ino.."

"But, Sakura.. he's sexy! He is so fine!"

"But, we aren't prostitutes! He may end up paying us money and don't really deserve- well, I dunno."

"Please!"

"Alright, fine, Ino. But, if we get into trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Yes! Okay, c'mon."

Ino and Sakura walked to the car calmly.

"You coming?" he asked sitting back up.

"Yeah," Ino replied.

He unlocked the car doors. "Get in."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed.  
I actually had fun writing this.  
Hahaa.  
I'm quite inexperienced, though.  
Ah, well.  
See yaa.**


	2. AN: Just An Update

AN: Mkay, you guys. I really just wanted to update real quick to let you know that this story isn't over/wasn't a oneshot/still has a long way to go. See what happened was, I was working on the second chapter, and I had about two thousand words in it. Buuut, I left the document untouched on here for too long and it got deleted. So, now I have to start all over again, because I'm a dummy and I didn't save it on my computer. But, I did wanted to let you know that I'm not yet finished. (; So, it's going to take a little longer than I wanted it to take to get this next chapter up.

In closing, thank you, guys, for aaaall of your support! I really appreciate you guys favoriting and reviewing and alerting my story.

~Thanks again! (:


End file.
